German Goddesses
by Deereboy97
Summary: Beca has entered her Senior Year at Barden. Trying to balance her school and Bella's is tough enough. Not to mention a new internship she keeps to herself and two German Goddesses vying for her love. Just one more thing Beca will have to try and hide from Chloe and the Bella's. Based on Pitch Perfect 2.
1. Chapter 1

Senior Year. Her Year. The year Beca Mitchell was going to become someone. The year she could focus on becoming a producer, seeing that her Bella's were not allowed to compete in Nationals. All they had to do was prepare for World's, so the Bella's could be reinstated.

Chloe naturally was losing her mind but Beca had her mind elsewhere. She wasn't concerned about winning, her Bella's could sing with the best of them. She was looking out for herself because this was her dream shot. You could say she was a little checked out.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled from across the room.

Finally snapping her eyes away from her laptop, Beca replied, "What?"

"Did you hear anything we were saying?" Chloe stated.

"Uh-huh."

Chloe rolled her eyes in disbelief, "Ok. Care to repeat what we just discussed?"

Beca clammed up, she hated being put on the spot, "Something about…. cleaning the house?"

The Bella's snickered but Chloe wasn't so giddy, "Damnit Beca this is serious! We are going to scout out those tour thieves Thursday afternoon!"

"Oh that's right!" Beca shouted as if she had just simply forgot.

"I'm watching you Mitchell." Chloe said with a suspicious squint to her eyes.

Naturally, Amy had to start singing "Private Eyes" by Hall and Oates, causing Beca to get annoyed and leave. She could not afford to be distracted anymore. She was doing internship work, trying to get a leg up and climb the ladder.

The next two nights at the Bella house were tense. With DSM performing tomorrow, Chloe had everyone miserable. She was freaking on everyone to stay prepared. Beca, trying to balance school work, Bella practice and now her internship, her plate was full. Especially trying to keep the latter from Chloe. Beca had enough, she needed a night out to blow off some steam, so she slipped out her window and shimmied down the lattice.

Beca knew just the right place, it was a few blocks away and at this hour, it would be quiet. It was nice out, so she opted to walk. This worked out better anyways, starting her vehicle would surely gain the attention from one of the Bella's.

It was a few minutes past 10 when Beca arrived at her favorite place. A somewhat mediocre night lounge. And just as predicted, not hardly a soul in sight, why would there be? It was 10:15 on a Wednesday night. Beca made her way to her favorite barstool and took purchase of the seat firmly by the bar.

"Usual?" The bartender asked with a smile.

"Yep." Beca huffed taking the drink from the man. "Thank you, Danny."

"Anytime Becs."

Danny was the owner of the lounge. Beca had met him here one night she was out bar-hopping. She single handily saved his club that night. The DJ working quit halfway through his set and Beca just took over and wowed the crowd. Since then, Danny has kept Beca close and considers her a great friend.

"Why the long face kiddo?" He asked cleaning out the beer glasses.

Beca huffed, "Where to start? Being a 4.0 college student is stressful enough. Top that off with the Bella's slowly hanging on for dear life. A paranoid red-head co-captain that is trying to drive us to the brink of exhaustion. And not to mention, I have an internship that could possibly lead me into my future all while keeping it hidden."

"Well. It certainly sounds like you need this. I leave this here." Danny said placing the vodka down in front of Beca and continuing on washing glasses.

Beca sat in the utter quietness. The atmosphere was perfect, soft music playing through the speakers and the bottle of vodka to help her relax. She forgot all about her priorities and just let the vodka and music take her away, only to be brought down by something Beca really didn't need, A Lady.

The lady in question made her way over to Beca and took purchase of the seat next to her. This girl was dressed in Dark clothing, leather plants and a hoodie. It had a name on it but Beca couldn't make it out. But what she could make out was that this girl was a spitfire oozing sex appeal. Jet black hair with eyes close to matching, Beca really didn't need this right now.

"Hallo." The woman greeted Beca.

Beca froze, uttered something no one could understand and blushed, hiding her face from this beautiful woman. The woman giggled at the tiny brunette but showed no signs of leaving.

"My name is Lena."

Beca quickly picked up her accent, "I'm Beca, nice to meet you. I assume that's a German accent?"

"Ja." Lena spoke.

"Hi I'm Danny. What would you like?"

Lena looked over at Beca's half-drunk bottle and decided to help, "I'll have some of that."

Danny grabbed another glass and poured her a shot. Lena knocked it back with ease and smiled. Turning her attention to Beca once again.

"So if you're from Germany? Why are you here?" Beca inquired.

Lena swirled her vodka around in her shot glass before answering, "I'm here on business."

Beca could tell that's about all she was gonna get, quite frankly it wasn't her business anyways, but before Beca could ask another question, her mouth blurted out, "You're beautiful." She quickly covered her mouth embarrassed and hid her face.

Lena found it flattering, so she leaned over after her 5th shot, "You know what? I think so too."

Beca busted out laughing, she liked this Lena chick. She oozed confidence and wasn't scared to be herself. Lena couldn't help but laugh at Beca, she was a cutie after all.

As the night was drawing to a close, Danny was stacking chairs on tables and sweeping the floor when the song came on. Lena lit up, "Would you wanna dance?"

Beca nearly choked on air. Was she being for real? This legit goddess wants to dance with me? Beca took too long and she watched Lena seductively swaying her hips on the dance floor and motioned for her to come over. Beca being the horned-up college girl she was, ran over and squared up with Lena.

Lena pulled her tight against her chest and placed Beca's wondering hands firmly on her ass while she laced her own around Beca's neck. The two swayed through the dimly lit lounge listening to The Rolling Stones' Beast of Burden.

God did Beca need this. She was crazy to keep herself from women. This woman was holding her tightly and dancing the night away. It was so beautiful, the song, company, atmosphere, why did it have to end?

The girls exited the bar and stood next to what Beca assumed was Lena's car,

"Why the sad face?" Lena said holding up Beca's head.

"Why does tonight have to end?" Beca cried.

Lena leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Mine is just now getting started." Sealed with a kiss to the earlobe, she backed away and held her car door open for Beca.

"You're not gonna kidnap me, are you?" Beca sad with a slur but didn't care.

"How did you know?" Lena laughed. "If anyone comes looking, they will find you tied to my bed in room 1227."

Beca gulped, she got herself a kinky one.

…

Beca awoke early, the sunlight barely peeking through the curtains. The night was a blur but once she sat up, something was off. This wasn't her room, and who was this chick? "Oh, that's right, I bagged a hottie." She said aloud.

Lena, pretending to sleep spoke up, "I think it was me who bagged the hottie."

"Holy shit dude! Don't do that!" Beca moaned.

Lena giggled and sat up, exposing her very naked self. Beca wanted to look away but I mean come on, why would she? Lena put on her gym clothes while Beca got dressed.

"Do you always wake this early?" Beca asked.

"Ja. I follow a strict schedule. My entire day is planned, and it shall be followed through."

"Why?" Beca asked confused.

"Business." Lena replied.

The two made it to the floor with the gym, "Ok, this is my floor." Lena shrugged.

"I guess this is goodbye?" Beca lightly said.

"It doesn't have to be. I mean not now anyways. Here give me your phone." Beca did as asked and handed her device over. Lena placed her number into the phone and called her own. "Ok. I'll text you after my workout."

"You better." Beca teased. Lena smirked and picked up Beca, throwing her against the wall of the elevator and gave her a kiss she wouldn't soon forget before exiting the elevator. As soon as left the elevator, Beca noticed a small army of individuals dressed similar to Lena waiting outside the gym. Beca pushed it aside and made it to the lobby.

As she continued on home, her mind was still trying to process what the hell had happened in the last 8 hours. She stared at the number in her phone the entire walk home anticipating the other girls' text. It came one hour later, while Beca was avoiding Chloe and doing some internship work.

 _Lena-Hey Becs!_

 _Beca-Hey! How was your workout?_

 _Lena-Totally an ass kicker for sure_

 _Beca-Sorry to hear that:(_

 _Lena-It's all good. I'm used to it. I gotta get going though, business as usual. We got a big event planned for this afternoon_

 _Beca-Sounds amazing! I'm being forced to go god knows where with the girls…_

 _Lena-Lol, don't have too much fun. I'll text you after the event, ok?_

 _Beca-Can't wait!_

Beca spent most of her day locked in her room, mainly working on her homework and internship work. But also the lovely lady she met last night, and the amazing sex she endured. Her loving thoughts were soon disturbed by Chloe dragging her from her chair and onto the Bella Bus, "Dude, you know this is considered kidnapping right?"

"Pipe down Beca, its time we scout of those deutchbags. Amy! We're ready, take us to the Auto show!"


	2. Chapter 2

Beca wasn't going to lie, missing out on this auto show was a bummer. Extravagant cars lined the building (as Stacie also noticed trying to become an improv cover girl), all the media at the event would have been nice publicity for the group as well. But apparently the publicity was here for the one thing non-automobile related, DSM.

"It's only fitting that that the group from Germany gets to perform at a German Auto Show." Chloe spoke.

"It's a conspiracy." Amy added.

Beca tried not to laugh, but it was a coincidence. Her thoughts left her after the two cars on stage went into reverse and a beautiful blonde woman appeared on screen,

"We are Das Sound Machine…" Beca was lost in the accent. What was with her and her thing for German's anyways? The Blonde's voice reminded her of Lena, so she hid her smile and put her serious face on while the group performed.

As soon as the members kept flocking out and the blonde from the video screen appeared, Beca knew she and the Bella's were outmatched. Das Sound Machine was exactly that, a Sound Machine. They were flawless, voices were on point and their steps were insane. The Bella's stood in the back in utter shock on how perfect DSM was. Chloe was regretting coming here, somethings were better off not knowing.

Beca couldn't help but squirm, these German goddesses singing was doing so much to her, it shouldn't be legal.

"Not gonna lie, the leader is so hot," Stacie said earning a few nods.

Beca couldn't keep her eyes off the woman, that was until a certain black headed girl appeared in her point of view, "Lena?" Beca said confused and shocked.

"You say something Becs?" Chloe asked. Beca just shook her head, Lena was in trouble.

Beca excused herself halfway through the show, heading backstage in wait. DSM had exited the stage to a standing ovation. Beca was distracted by the complimentary food and couldn't help but snack down on the mini-muffins. She never realized that Lena snuck up on her.

"Beca!" Lena yelled.

"What did I tell you about scaring me?" Beca said clutching her chest angrily.

"I'm sorry, it's just so easy. Is something wrong Beca?" Lena asked concerned.

"Yes! You're a member of DSM! Why didn't you tell me! I can't have this right now. If the Bella's find out, I'm dead." Beca exhaled.

"How did you not know?" Lena asked hurt. "I was wearing my DSM hoodie last night?"

"I was drunk! It was a blur." Beca said defensively.

Lena looked away, "I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I'll leave you be."

Beca watched her walk away, she really didn't want this, she really liked the girl, but it was a conflict of interest and she didn't need the distraction. She finished her muffins and rejoined the Bella's.

They almost made it to the exit before they heard a thick accent approaching,

"Barden Bella's, you came here to see us? Is it because you are, what do the American kids say? Ah, jelly." The blonde leader asked dabbing the sweat from her neck.

"We are so not jelly." Chloe stated.

"We should really think you for making this tour a reality. You know, with your bumbling ineptitude." Kommissar looked to the overgrown male leader, "We should send them something, fruit basket?"

"Yum-yum." He said in agreement.

Beca was caught glancing at Lena who was trying not to look back. She was a DSM member right now, so she needed to look the part. She couldn't stay mad at Beca, she was so cute standing there. Beca was regretting her choice of words earlier. Kommissar saw the flirtatious looks the tiny Bella and Lena were exchanging. So it hit her, she was going to have some fun with this maus of a girl,

"Or would you prefer mini-muffins?" This was directed in the face of Beca who took it personal. "This little one sure knows her way around a muffin." Kommissar pointed out the empty muffin bowl and all of DSM expect for Lena laughed. Kommissar smirked wide and it was eating away at Beca.

"Ok, we didn't come here to start something. We just came here to check you out before worlds, where we're gonna kick your ass." Beca said confidently as the Bella's stood tall behind her.

Kommissar liked this feisty one, she inched impossibly closer into Beca's bubble and stared down at the skittish brunette, "You? You are the kicker of ass? You are so tiny, like an elf. Or is it a fairy? Sprite,"

She rambled something in German to the man, who said "Troll."

"Ah, you are like a troll." Her accent was radiating through Beca, her core was about to explode. The Bella's were shocked, they knew Beca was about to light into this woman with fury, but instead she complimented her,

"You are physically flawless." Beca added checking the goddess up and down. "But it doesn't mean I like you."

Kommissar was surely not expecting that either, nor was an upset Lena who looked on hurt. The Bella's couldn't believe it either, Beca was goo in this woman's hands.

Chloe rambled on and so did the German man and Amy. Kommissar never took her eyes of Beca who got caught glancing up at the blonde goddess.

Lena watched on trying to hold herself together. There wasn't much she could do, she knew the wrath of the Kommissar and she knew better to get involved, especially when Mina wanted to sink her teeth into her new-found prey. And by the looks of it, Beca wanted the Kommissar and it pissed her off. Beca was hers.

Kommissar and DSM walked away victorious, leaving the Bella's behind and in turmoil. Their leader was a mess and broken.

"Beca explain yourself!" Chloe yelled through Beca's bedroom door.

"Go away Chlo! I'm not talking!" Beca groaned curled up onto her bed. Desperately wanting to be took by the German beauty from earlier. Then she remembered her very own German beauty Lena, and how she needed to explain herself to her and apologize.

"Hallo Beca."

"Hey, are you free in about 30 minutes? I need to tell you something."

"Yeah sure. Could you meet me at the hotel? Mina has us on lock down."

"Who is Mina?" Beca asked.

"The Kommissar, our leader."

"Oh her name isn't Kommissar? Weird, but yeah I'll be right over."

Beca arrived on time and made her way upstairs to Lena's. She knocked a few times and Lena never answered. She grunted not believing she was stood up and made her way to the elevator. As it opened, Lena and a few others stepped off and said their goodbyes.

"Ah Beca! I'm so sorry. Our workout ran over, but I'm here now."

"It's ok. Can we go inside?" Beca asked.

"Yeah sure." Lena fished her room key out as her phone rang,

"Hallo?" Lena paused and listened, finishing it with a grunt. "Ja, ich werde gleich da sein."

"I'm sorry Beca, I need to run downstairs real quick. Mina revised our schedule." Lena said in a rush.

Beca leaned against the door waiting for Lena to return. She heard a voice behind her, but it wasn't Lena's,

"Ah, tiny maus! Fancy meeting you here." Mina said.

"What did you call me?" Beca said offended.

"Tiny Maus?

"Why mouse?" I'm offended.

"Because you're cute and tiny, like a maus."

Was this goddess flirting with her? She couldn't tell with her, "I am not cute! I'm a badass." Beca stomped.

"Is meine kleine maus throwing a fit?" Mina purred into Beca's ear.

"Your mouse?" Beca said in disbelief, "When did I become yours?"

"When you kept staring at me at the auto show. I saw you drooling."

Beca opened her mouth to protest, but her lips became occupied by Mina's. It took her for a ride, man her lips were soft, but she quickly pushed the larger woman back. "I'm sorry but I'm here for Lena."

Kommissar snarled in defeat, Lena was a more legitimate threat than she thought. She would have to reanalyze her approach. So for now she would have to leave on a high note because Lena was do back from her 'errand' any second now.

"Very well, maus. How do you American's phrase it? Catch you up later?"

"We normally just say, catch you later." Beca replied earning a slight peck on her lips.

"Stop that!" Beca moaned.

"Why? Do I have you hot and bothered?"

"That's not…ugh, it's just Lena is coming back, and I don't want her to catch us."

"Kinky kleine maus. Very well, I'll see you soon." Mina winked and strutted off, totally catching Beca checking her out on the way to the elevator.

"Damn my boyish hormones." Beca regained her composure just in time. Lena had returned, and they made it inside.

"So Becs, what is it that you wanted to talk…." Lena was cut off by the feisty 5-foot brunette tackling her to the bed and pinning her hands above her head. Lips locked in what was going to be a busy night.


	3. Chapter 3

Beca had an amazing time at her internship today. She got to record a song with Snoop Dogg, it was part of his Christmas album. That alone was worth it but seeing that it was her idea that she pitched, she was being rewarded heavily. Maybe this was going to be her big break.

Beca made it home. It was a perfect winter night in Atlanta and she just watched the girl's from outside having the pillow fight of the century. She finally decided to question the sudden desire for such an activity,

"What am I looking at?"

"We are relieving some stress. Come join." Chloe smiled as she smacked Beca with the pillow.

"Ahhh! You know this sets women back like 30 years?" Beca said rubbing her arm. "Anyway, this was on the porch."

"Ohhh it looks fancy." Chloe said grabbing the card and opening the magical humming card.

"What is it?" Stacie asked over Chloe's shoulder. "It looks like we've been invited to sing at some party. Tonight."

"We're going to sing?! Finally!" Legacy yelled in triumph as Lilly restarted the fight.

…

After the ridiculous password Beca had to act out and the touching of the goose fiasco, the Bella's were being taken down stairs into the basement. "Are we early or?" Beca asked seeing no other people in the mansion.

"Actually, you're pretty late, this ladies, is the Big time." Sir Willup said uncovering the huge crowd in the gigantic basement.

The Bella's entered the room in awe. There were people everywhere, who was this guy? Then Chloe pointed out they weren't the only Acapella group,

"Das Sound Machine, 2 o'clock." Naturally, everyone looked to the right and stared at the wall, then they heard her,

"Ah Tiny Maus! We meet again!" Mina said sipping her drink with her second in command following to her right.

"Another verbal beatdown, highlight of my day." Pieter spoke.

Beca tuned out through most of the altercation, she was hypnotized by Mina's body. She heard something about quitting worlds and something about being mailed there. Then there was that stupid smirk. God Beca wanted to kiss it right off her face…. wait what?

Beca stormed off and bumped into Jesse and the Trebs before a gong sounded and they all found their respected groups. Sir Willup announced this was a riff off and the winner was going to get a forty-two-thousand-dollar gift to Dave & Busters. She automatically thought about taking Lena there, she would love it.

The groups were announced and surprisingly, the Green Bay Packers were joining, who knew they could sing? The categories were shown and DSM kicked off the event. All Beca could see was Mina smirking at her, turning around in her ass tight black pants and smacked her ass as she sang, "Let me see that thong!" Beca flushed red, hoping Lena didn't see. Mina was going to kill her, tonight was it she knew it.

The Bella's hung in there til the end, one costly mistake by Legacy cost them the win and DSM shouted in victory and broke into their own tune of "Jump." Beca watched on from the bar. She wanted to go dance beside Lena, but things would look suspicious she thought. Bella's and DSM do not mix, they're enemies.

Lena instead found Beca at the bar and sat beside her,

"Hallo." She said catching Beca's attention.

"Hi."

Lena placed her order, Scotch and Ice, then guzzled it down and slammed the glass down. Without looking at Beca she spoke, "Right outside the door, under the staircase is a hallway. I'll be in the 3rd room on the left, don't keep me waiting."

Beca gulped hard, not believing what she heard. And by the way Lena was talking, Beca was going to get it rough. So she quickly finished her drink and looked around. When the coast was clear she ran for the room she was instructed to go to.

Beca slipped into the dark room and locked the door. "Lena?"

"In bed babe, I'm getting cold I need you now."

Beca couldn't keep that waiting, she stripped down as fast as humanly possible and swan-dived into the bed and rolled under the cover. She was met with puffy lips and a tongue that was ready to play. Beca rolled on top and began working her way down Lena's body until Lena flipped the again.

"No no Beca. You get your reward first." Lena seductively said licking down Beca's torso.

"What reward?" Beca said aloud but decided to take it regardless once a warm tongue was shoved inside her.

Lena was magical with her tongue, licking in and out of Beca, covering every inch. She then shoved two fingers into Beca and sucked on her clit. Beca was grinding her hips against Lena's face wanting more friction. But Lena was content on the speed she set. She wanted to make love to Beca.

Lena would switch back and worth, teasing and pleasuring Beca at the same time. She drug her out longer than she had ever lasted and finally, Lena let her release everything she had built up and the wait was worth it.

Lena sucked her fingers clean of Beca's juices and assumed her 'fuck me now' position.

Beca regained her senses and returned the favor. She replicated everything Lena did perfectly and the older girl was very appreciative. The two laid on the bed for another few minutes in silence. Beca holding Lena's hand and that knowing feeling of what just transpired filled the air.

"Beca?"

"Yes Lena?"

"Tonight is my last night in Atlanta for 5 weeks and I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

Beca tried to holdback her tears, possibly from the fact she wouldn't see her girl for a five weeks, but mainly because she told her she loved her. That's something she has wanted to hear forever and now that she had, she would cherish it the best she could. "I love you too."

Once Lena slipped out the door, Beca got dressed and headed to the bathroom to straighten herself up.

"Tiny Maus! Fancy running into you in here." Mina spoke walking into the bathroom and resting against the door.

"Yeah. Well not really, it's the only bathroom." Beca said looking at Mina through the Mirror.

"A bathroom we have to ourselves I might add." Mina pointed out and locked the door.

Beca didn't know what to do, Mina was approaching fast and god did she look good. Beca turned around to protest but she was picked up and placed on the sink by Mina, "I told you I would see you soon Maus, and this cat is hungry."

Beca choked on air, "Listen Mina, you're really pretty but I'm taken."

"Oh I know, that makes it more fun no?" Mina purred.

And before Beca could protest, a very skilled hand was in her pants rubbing her clit,

"Now Maus, I'll just give you a sample."

Beca wasn't sure she could handle being fucked by another German Goddess but it looked like she had no choice. Her eyes were glazed over and mind was concentrated on the very large German Fingers thrusting in and out of her.

"Mina, oh my fuck! Yes! Yes right there! For the love of fuck right there!"

Mina pounded the desired spot until Beca clamped down on her and came. Mina just laughed,

"Little Maus, you came so quickly, I must be really good."

Beca couldn't talk, she forgot how, all her senses were down south trying to recover.

"I'll see you around my little Feisty Maus." Mina turned around and headed for the door, "Oh Maus! You got your junk on my pants!" Mina didn't care she just wanted Beca to see her thong she referenced earlier, so she dropped her pants and dabbed the insides dry.

The real show was about to happen, Beca watched as Mina jumped and bounced around squeezing her ass back into the tights. Mina turned and winked at Beca.

Beca was still sitting in the sink in a puddle of goo created by two very sexually attractive women. One that she loved, and one that she just lusted over. What was she going to do?

Luckily, she would have time to think. She loved Lena to death. The fact that she made love to her meant everything to Beca. She could have something in the girl that possibly lead to a future. She knew so much about the girl but yet wanted to know everything.

With Mina, she was just a fling. Knowing absolutely nothing about the woman. She felt safe and secure with Lena and more than likely she would follow her heart.

But for now, she had exactly five weeks to figure it out and just focus on the Bella's performance that was after Christmas break and then one more week of suffering until Lena came back.


End file.
